Ciera Forestone
Ciera Forestone was an Ambient Sorcerer and servant of Violet Terrastride, alongside his little brother, Lucas Forestone. Ciera's mother and father had been murdered by a demon in a devastating village fire, the Great Fire of Westgrail. He had been graciously taken in by Lord Terrastride as a servant with his brother, Lucas. In September of 1852, Ciera turned 12 and was eligible to join the S.O.A. (Surveillance of Asrael). He chose to become a Hunter Recruit, knowing that's what his father did before he got married, and wanted to find the mysterious demon that killed his parents and bring them to justice. He set out on a journey to find the truth and avenge his parents, and discovered that he has magical abilities that he never knew he had. Biography Early childhood Ciera grew up with his parents, Maylene Forestone and Erebus Forestone, in a small village of Westgrail. Him and his younger brother, Lucas, were taken care of despite the poverty of their family. Ciera was a very happy child, and would take care of his anxious brother, always protective over him. He was boisterous and had many friends at the village, most of which had perished in the fire. In 1844, Ciera and his brother, Lucas, were found by the S.O.A. Lieutenant, Gerald Crowe, in their house when the Great Fire of Westgrail took place. They were told by the Lieutenant that their parents were dead, and taken in by Lord Terrastride to be raised as servants. Life at Terrastride Manor Ciera was trained to be a servant for Master Violet Terrastride from a very young age. He was well educated and properly groomed. His duties would consist of doing chores, following Violet's orders and accompanying him to events and parties. Ciera didn't mind working, and was close friends with Violet. He was grateful for Lord Terrastride's generosity and thought highly of Highcrest. Despite being hardworking, though, Ciera got up to lots of trouble, also. He loved climbing the rooftops and causing mischief. Lord Terrastride seemed to overlook his behaviour, but the caretaker, Alana, would always tell him off. Physical Appearance Ciera was a very skinny, scrawny boy with bright, brown eyes and golden blonde locks of hair, which curled on the ends. He'd have to cut his hair himself, and it ended up looking uneven, so he would pull it back for his duties. Although he liked to leave it down. He didn't have any clothes other than his servant uniform, so he would wear his dress shirt and shorts off duty. Personality and Traits Ciera is a positive, boisterous boy. He's full of energy and tends to get a little over-excited and say things without thinking it through first. He has a very idealistic childish view of the world, believes in good vs. evil, and sees reality as black and white. He goes on a journey as he grows older, and his perspective evolves. He begins to see that not all demons are horrible monsters and all Sorcerers and S.O.A. Soldiers are good. He also realises that there is no justice, and people don't get what they deserve all the time, when he faces a difficult choice; to die and free his mother from her Crystallisation Curse. Abilities and Skills Ciera found out quite late that he had magical powers, at the age of 12. He accidentally spilled water all over his cousin, Paul, without touching the bucket. He found out that he was an Ambient Sorcerer, a Psychokinetic. Ciera also enjoyed playing the piano, and was rather good at it. He would play on numerous occasions during events at the Terrastride Manor. Due to his Psychokinetic ability, he is able to shoot with near perfect accuracy, and prefers to use a bow during his S.O.A. recruitment. He is also a very skilled climber. Occupations * Servant: Ciera was a servant to Violet Terrastride. * [[Surveillance of Asrael|'S.O.A.']]' Recruit (Hunter):' Ciera was recruited in the Hunter Sector of the S.O.A. Possessions Ciera doesn't have many possessions, since his family was poor and he never inherited anything from them when they died. As a servant, he was allowed to have his own uniform, but didn't own any other clothes. Any books he would read would belong to Violet, whom didn't mind sharing. * 'Guilded Oak Bow: '''Ciera got to pick his very own weapon that he would get to keep, after joining the S.O.A. He had the arrows gilded in Pure Silver to make them deadly to Demons. Even though the bow wasn't anything special, just a basic weapon for a recruit to start off with, Ciera valued it deeply, since it was one of the only things he had all to himself. ' ' Relationships Ciera was a very popular boy in his home village, but lost all of his friends to the Great Fire of Westgrail. Since becoming a servant at the Terrastride Manor, the only friends he had were Violet and Lucas for some time, before finding Victor Crowe and Lisa whom became his best friends ever since. * 'Lucas Forestone: 'Ciera really loved his little brother, Lucas. Lucas was an anxious, quiet boy, and Ciera had always stood up for him and protected him. * 'Violet Terrastride: 'Despite being his servant, Violet treated Ciera with respect and they built a strong connection over the years. The boys were close enough to be brothers, and Violet felt like he filled in that missing gap where his twin brother should have been. * 'Victor Crowe: '''Victor stood up for Ciera when he was being bullied out on the streets of Highcrest Capital. Ciera and Victor clicked instantly, since they both loved talking and getting up to no good.